


Отражение

by DiAndin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAndin/pseuds/DiAndin
Summary: Мариан Хоук - это живой огонь, яркое и тёплое пламя, которое греет, но ни капли не обжигает кожу. И сама Мариан такая - светлая и родная, хоть он даже никогда не был с ней знаком.Гаррет Хоук - тоже огонь, но иной. Обжигающе-опасный, непредсказуемый и совершенно не поддающийся контролю. Гаррет - прямолинейный, порой даже грубый, но тем не менее надёжный, просто не для всех.





	1. Его зовут Гаррет

**Author's Note:**

> Glee Cast – "Take Me To Church"

В Киркволле Мариан Хоук редко видит сны. Да что уж там — в Киркволле ей снятся одни только кошмары, а порой даже реальность напоминает один из них. Киркволл — плохой город, Хоук чувствует это с самого появления здесь. А своим ощущениям разбойница привыкла доверять.

Но, на самом деле, проблема совсем не в городе, и не в наводнившем его дерьме, не в беженцах и нищих, толпящихся на улицах Нижнего города. Да и проблемы, на самом-то деле, нет, просто Хоук видит сны, и ей это немного непривычно.

Ей снится темноволосый мальчишка, внешне ужасно похожий на Малкольма. Снится молодой парень, с посохом наперевес убегающий от огромных пауков. Маленький ребёнок. Взрослый мужчина, лицом так напоминающий Мариан отца. Он кажется невероятно родным, а еще — надёжным. Хоук не знает, кто он, но чувствует эту незримую связь.

***

На Глубинных тропах Мариан не снится ничего. Да и не спит она почти, как и все остальные в команде — под тяжелым сводом древних тейгов даже Варрик не может сомкнуть глаз. А таинственный парень возвращается гораздо позже — когда Хоук, уставшая и морально раздавленная заражением Бетани, наконец оказывается на поверхности и впервые засыпает в личной спальне своего нового поместья.

Ей снится, как черноволосый пробирается на Глубинные тропы, тропы, которые Хоук уже и видеть не хочет, тропы, которые забрали её сестру. Но парень, невероятно похожий на отца, приходит туда с Карвером — и тот, предсказуемо, заражается скверной. На его лице — как прежде, совсем недавно, на лице Бетани — черные прожилки крови порождений тьмы.

Проснувшись, Мариан еще долго сидит на постели, безудержно рыдая.

***

Его зовут Гаррет. Мариан осознаёт это однажды утром, сама не понимая, откуда могла узнать. Гаррет… Хоук нравится это имя. Она сама когда-то хотела назвать так своего брата, но когда родился Карвер, имя ему выбирала мать.

Гаррет — маг, но сам считает, что Круги должны продолжать своё существование. Гаррет — маг, но опасается своей силы, хотя никому об этом не рассказывает. Мариан не знает, почему. Её отец никогда не боялся магии, как и Бетани, не говоря уж об Андерсе и Мерриль. Хоук думает, что будь она магом, тоже ничего не боялась бы.

А он боится. Презирает Андерса с его речами о свободе чародеев, и Мерриль с её магией крови. С облегчением и каким-то садистским удовольствием помогает Мередит, отлавливая мятежных магов и отправляя их обратно в Круги на усмирение.

Гаррет живет в Киркволле, в особняке Амеллов, и Хоук считает это забавным совпадением. Жизнь парня из снов частично совпадает с делами самой Мариан, и ей остаётся лишь удивляться собственной впечатлительности.

***

— Хоук.

— Гамлен.

Мариан совершенно безразлично смотрит на пылающее в камине пламя, тогда как её дядя неловко мнётся на пороге. Она не хочет с ним разговаривать. После смерти матери, кроме Андерса и Бетани, уехавшей обратно в Амарантайн несколько дней назад, Хоук вообще ни с кем не хочет разговаривать.

— Лиандра никогда тебе не рассказывала, всё ждала подходящего момента… Не дождалась, — мужчина вздыхает, и Мариан молниеносно оборачивается к нему.

— Не рассказывала о чём?

Андерс, прежде сидевший за столом, бесшумно поднимается и выходит, притворяя за собой дверь библиотеки. Гамлен молча проводит его взглядом и наконец говорит:

— Когда ты родилась… В общем, вас было двое. Близнецы.

— Двое? — медленно переспрашивает Хоук, думая, что ослышалась. — Но как?

— Он умер. Роды были тяжелыми, но ты выкарабкалась, а он…

— Не может быть, — ошеломлённо выдыхает Мариан. — Но почему… Они должны были рассказать мне!

Она сжимает и разжимает кулаки, сама не понимая, откуда взялось столько злости. Услышанное просто не укладывается в голове. У Мариан был брат. Близнец. Он погиб, даже не успев родиться, а она выжила. Это так ужасно несправедливо, что Хоук потрясённо молчит, не зная, что ответить Гамлену на это внезапное откровение.

— Спасибо, — только и произносит она. — Что рассказал, спасибо.

— Да не за что, — неловко отмахивается мужчина. — Я пойду, наверное, — бормочет он, видя, что Хоук вновь неотрывно глядит на танцующие в камине языки пламени.

— Подожди, — уже у самых дверей догоняет Гамлена голос Мариан. — Как его звали?

— Гаррет. Гаррет Хоук.

— Гаррет… — тихо повторяет девушка, словно впервые пробуя, как звучит это имя. — Вот оно, значит, как…

***

Гаррет — Защитник и угнетатель, он ненавидит магов, но сам является одним из них. Хоук кажется, что она совсем его не понимает, но Защитница старается не осуждать. В конце концов, она ничего о нём не знает. Да и нет его, на самом-то деле. Никогда не было.

Не раздумывая, Гаррет убивает Андерса после взрыва церкви. Убивает кинжалом, который маг сам бросает ему под ноги, а затем под корень вырезает киркволлский Круг. Гаррет уничтожает всех до последнего магов в Городе Цепей, убивает Мередит и сам становится законным наместником Киркволла.

— Нет. Нет, ты не прав, братишка, — шепчет Мариан, проснувшись посреди ночи. Луна, яркая-яркая, освещает своим блёклым светом подушку, по которой разметались волосы спящего Андерса. Чуть улыбнувшись, Хоук запускает пальцы в светлые пряди любимого мужчины. — Каждый из нас ошибается однажды…

А где-то совсем не здесь, пожалуй, даже в иной, далёкой реальности, Гаррет Хоук смотрит из окна своего поместья на тихий, словно вымерший ночной Киркволл и думает о том, какую огромную ошибку совершила его нерождённая сестрёнка.


	2. Погасший огонь

Мариан Хоук — это живой огонь, яркое и тёплое пламя, которое греет, но ни капли не обжигает кожу. И сама Мариан такая — светлая и родная, хоть он даже никогда не был с ней знаком.

Гаррет Хоук — тоже огонь, но иной. Обжигающе-опасный, непредсказуемый и совершенно не поддающийся контролю. Гаррет — прямолинейный, порой даже грубый, но тем не менее надёжный, просто не для всех.

Мариан обожает весь Киркволл, за исключением, разве что, храмовников во главе с Мередит. Гаррета же, напротив, опасаются — Защитник слишком непредсказуем, чтобы полностью ему доверять.

Мариан пьёт в тавернах слишком много, а после по-пьяни подбивает друзей на невероятно глупые авантюры. Гаррет — никогда, он знает свою меру и ни разу не напивается до неконтролируемого состояния.

Гаррет встречается с монстрами лицом к лицу и всегда принимает бой. Мариан же ищет обходные пути, каждый раз сломя голову убегает от пауков и драконов. Мариан поддерживает идеи Андерса и помогает Мерриль, воспринимая эльфийку практически как младшую сестру. Гаррет Андерса презирает, а Мерриль считает всего лишь несмышленым ребёнком.

Гаррет ратует за Круги и уничтожает всех киркволльских магов, начиная с Андерса. Мариан до последнего верит и помогает тем, среди кого когда-то был её отец и вполне могла оказаться однажды Бетани.

Гаррет становится наместником Киркволла, а Мариан пускается в бега, спасая себя и Андерса. Гаррет смотрит на Город Цепей из окна своего поместья и думает о том, что лучше бы ему вообще никогда сюда не приплывать.

 

…А Мариан — нет, Мариан считает, что всё сделала правильно. И плевать теперь, что она осталась одна, что больше никогда не вернётся домой, и Андерса скорее всего схватят уже через несколько дней, ведь он совершенно не умеет заметать следы, поэтому без Хоук и шагу не ступит незаметно. Мариан жалеет лишь об этом, что не сможет больше помочь своему любимому магу.

Но именно в Тени Мариан впервые сталкивается с Гарретом лицом к лицу.

-Что ты здесь забыла? — маг удивлённо оглядывает место, где оказался. Мариан молчит, и смотрит на него, впитывая взглядом каждую морщинку на уставшем лице. Она уже так давно не видела людей — живых людей, — что словно забыла, как это — не быть больше одной среди мрачных скал под тошнотворно-зелёным небом. — Не-ет. Не может быть, — выдыхает Гаррет, и на миг прикрывает глаза. — Мариан, зачем?

-Кто-то должен был, — Хоук пожимает плечами и, поддавшись любопытству, прикасается пальцами к широкой груди мужчины. Неужели и впрямь настоящий? Но ведь это невозможно, как он может быть реальным, если даже не родился?

Гаррет смотрит на неё и качает головой — не одобряет. Мариан скрещивает руки на груди.

-Знаешь ли, я тоже во многом с тобой не согласна.

-Да я уж догадался. Вот только в Тени теперь ты, а не я.

-Гаррет Хоук, да вы просто капитан Очевидность! — всплескивает руками Мариан. — А я-то думала, что это такой специфический курорт!

-Язва, — бросает Хоук. Разбойница фыркает.

-Как ты меня нашел? — спрашивает она уже куда серьёзнее.

-Случайно.

-Кто ты? Почему ты мне снишься уже столько лет, а появляешься только теперь?

-Ты удивишься, но я хотел задать тебе абсолютно те же вопросы.

Мариан не знает, что ответить на это, поэтому молчит опять, а Гаррет изучающе смотрит на девушку.

-Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — наконец произносит он. — Если повезёт, сумею тебя вытащить.

-А куда? — срывается с языка Мариан прежде, чем она успевает осознать, что, в конце концов, это совершенно не имеет значения. Она готова оказаться где угодно, лишь бы только не оставаться здесь ни минутой больше.

-Куда уж получится, — пожимает плечами Гаррет. — Но ты не надейся особо, — говорит он ей прежде, чем исчезнуть и проснуться там, в своем мире.

А Мариан глядит туда, где только что стоял её нерождённый брат, и думает о том, что кроме него надеяться, в общем-то, не на что.

***

Мариан Хоук пытается считать время, но в Тени всё слишком зыбко. Дни здесь могут тянуться неделями, а ночи — считанные минуты, так что вскоре девушка бросает это бесполезное занятие и в буквальном смысле плывёт по течению. По течению Тени.

Встреча с Гарретом начинает казаться очередным наваждением, дурацкой игрой подсознания, когда маг появляется снова.

-Мариан!

-Гаррет? — Хоук глядит недоверчиво, но мужчина, вроде бы, настоящий, и пропадать никуда не собирается, поэтому постепенно Мариан чувствует себя уже не такой потерянной, как раньше.

-Я поговорил с Инквизитором, но он не может помочь. Его сестра сказала, что если твоё местоположение неизвестно, открыть разрыв и вытащить тебя невозможно. А искать тебя по всей Тени сейчас, сама понимаешь, никто не станет.

-У них сейчас заботы поважнее, чем я, — понимающе кивает Мариан. — Постой… Ты сказал «он»?

-На самом деле, — объясняет Гаррет, — скорее уж «они». Лоран и Рина Тревельяны. Он — Инквизитор, она — его старшая сестра и, фактически, правая рука.

-Интересно… В моём мире Инквизитором стала долийка.

-Даже не знаю, кому сочувствовать больше, — маг настроен скептически. — Мариан, — резко переводит он тему, — продержись здесь еще пару дней, ладно? У меня появилась одна мысль, что с тобой делать.

-Я… Постараюсь, Гаррет. Сам понимаешь, не могу ничего обещать.

 

И она старается. Мариан с остервенением отбивается от демонов, хотя сил уже нет, и сражаться становится практически невозможно. В Тени девушке не хочется ни есть, ни пить, но само нахождение здесь выматывает её настолько, что хочется просто лечь на землю и не подниматься больше никогда.

Ей кажется, что прошла вечность. Гаррет Хоук ощущается лишь давним сном, а воспоминания об Андерсе и нормальной жизни вовсе совсем призрачные.

-Он вернётся за мной. Обязательно, — повторяет вслух Мариан, но сама с каждым днём верит в это всё меньше.

Она сломлена этой Тенью, этим бесконечно-однообразным пейзажем, она сломлена одиночеством и постоянной борьбой за выживание. Мариан Хоук не хочет больше сражаться, но где-то глубоко еще тлеет надежда, что совсем скоро Гаррет вернётся и спасёт её. Надежда — вот и всё, что осталось у несломлённой когда-то Защитницы Киркволла.

Гаррет даже здесь умудрялся быть пламенем, ярким и неугасимым. Мариан же была едва тлеющей свечой, готовой в любой момент захлебнуться и утонуть в расплавленном воске.

И тогда не останется ничего. А впрочем, она знала, что так случится, знала с самого начала. Но потом появился Гаррет и подарил ей эту дурацкую, совершенно бесполезную надежду.

-Мне жаль, — произносит он совсем тихо, обнимая Мариан, а ей уже даже рыдать не хочется.

-Тогда сделай это, — она протягивает мужчине один из своих кинжалов. — Я устала. Хватит.

-Мариан… — Гаррет смотрит на девушку, что стоит напротив, ссутулив плечи, и в глазах мага читается невыносимая боль. Он сжимает и разжимает ладонь вокруг рукояти кинжала и медленно качает головой. — Нет, я…

-Да можешь! Можешь, чёрт возьми! — Мариан срывается на крик. — Ты убил Уэсли, убил Карла и еще десятки магов, ты вырезал клан Мерриль, ты убил Андерса! Никто из них не заслужил этого, но ты убил их, не раздумывая ни секунды. Я уже мертва, Гаррет. Но мне не хватит смелости… Пожалуйста, — в глазах её стоят слёзы, — помоги мне. Хоть так…

 

Гаррет Хоук — это всепоглощающее драконье пламя. Наместник Киркволла, советник Инквизитора и близкий друг известнейшего в Тедасе писателя. Гаррет Хоук — непоколебимая скала, кремень, переживший с честью всё, что выпало на его непростую судьбу.

В тот день в нём будто сломалось что-то — совершенно незримо для других Защитник Киркволла изменился безвозвратно. И даже спустя много лет, мысленно возвращаясь в тот самый миг, когда перед ним лежало бездыханное тело девушки, что так и не стала его сестрой, Гаррет не был уверен, что всё сделал правильно. С её смертью, казалось, погибла часть его самого, так же, как и со смертью других его близких.

Мариан Хоук при жизни была неугасимым огнём, но, умирая, превратилась в каплю воска, оболочку самой себя, в которой не осталось больше ни единой искры. Она пожертвовала собой, спасая Инквизитора в том, другом мире, который Гаррет почти не знал.

 

Однажды у него родится дочь. Очаровательная зеленоглазая малышка с тёмными, как у отца, волосами. И, впервые взглянув в такое знакомое, и в тоже время совсем юное лицо, непроницаемый Гаррет Хоук, сдерживая счастливые слёзы, с улыбкой прошепчет:

-Ну, здравствуй, Мариан.


End file.
